programme T
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: From this theater called "Despaired Life", a question echoing inside our minds, breaking the 'hope' in thousand silences: "How much freedom we have left to feel 'fun', 'joy', and 'relief', before we fell down inside the 'despair' itself?" [[ #ASTHANA ]]


_**"The life chance is all that I have lost.**_

_**Inviting me to lose myself ... A.G.A.I.N!"**_

_**...**_

_Prang!_

"Hmh."

Suara nyaring terdengar tepat ketika cangkir keramik berhiaskan ukiran tempel bermotif klasik itu membentur dinding perapian. Bermula dari retakan, namun benturan sekeras itu tentu saja, dengan segera menghancurkan cangkir apik itu menjadi serakan pecah-pecah keramik bersisi tajam yang kelihatannya tidak lagi berharga.

Begitu menggema. Bagi mereka di dalam ruangan ini yang tidak fokus, boleh jadi akan terkaget-kaget hingga terjengkang dari duduknya, lantas menyita atensi dan membuyarkan konsentrasi.

Namun, nyatanya tidak untuk gadis bersurai legam kemerahan satu ini.

Karascherfel menggaris seringai di bibir, matanya menyorot antara angkuh dan licik, begitu kentara. Dua detik, kakinya segera melangkah, menghampiri pecahan keramik putih yang berserakan di lantai berkarpet, dekat perapian yang nyala apinya tidak terlalu besar.

"Usaha yang bagus untuk sekadar melepaskan diri."

Ucapan itu keras. Jelas didengarnya baru saja. Namun, langkahnya tidak terinterupsi, sama sekali, seolah-olah suara itu hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin yang lantas berlalu hingga dia sampai di pada serakan pecah-pecah keramik. Gadis itu bersimpuh sebelah lutut, menatapi serakan pecahan keramik dari satu cangkir yang tempo detik dihancurkannya secara bar-bar (mungkinkah?).

Suara itu kembali berucap, "... walaupun nanti, akan ada yang kembali menangkapmu, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan menyeretmu paksa menuju ke Laboratorium Besar nanti, hingga bahkan kautidak bisa kembali sama sekali. Kemudian, usahamu itu hanya menjadi hal yang sia-sia."

_Twitch!_

_Diksi ucapan yang buruk untuk ukuran pelajar SMA tahun ketiga!_

Tanpa diduga, gadis itu, tanpa menoleh, seolah berbicara sendiri karena ada jeda yang terlalu lama, membalas dengan sinis, "Dasar repetitif!" Seakan tidak peduli dengan lawan bicaranya—yang menurutnya, dengan kurang ajarnya membuat ia harus turut angkat bicara mengenai hal-hal tidak berguna pada orang asing—kembali berfokus pada kepingan tak sama dari pecahan cangkir yang berserak.

Tak ayal, dua kata amat singkat itu bisa memicu keheranan. Satu alis terkendik, sikap wajah yang segera dipahami oleh pengucap. Sadar kalimat amat singkatnya tak berbalas, Karascherfel kembali melengoskan ucapan, "Kamu itu hanya pencitraan psikokimibiotek semi mimikro-fatamorganik artifisial semata yang kebetulan nyata dalam realita, tak mengalami renatalis dan mortalitas, dengan menggunakan organisme _Homo sapiens_ sebagai objek penelitian dan praktikumnya, _deh_. Jadi, jangan menggangguku, dasar." Matanya melirik, terkesan merendahkan, melalui ekor mata ketika mengatakannya.

Jeda kembali tercipta kala Kuro masih mencoba untuk memahami tuturan—membingungkan berdiksi tingkat dewa—Karascherfel, banyak kata yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dan sepele, lalu berakhir dengan ucapan, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Karascherfel merotasi keping netra kecokelatan miliknya sekali.

"Bodoh. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada kamu yang hanya menginterupsi pergerakan orang lain." Dia membalik badan, memunggungi perapian. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, mencoba untuk meraih barang satu kepingan pecah keramik yang tidak sama dan tanpa aturan. Mengalihkan atensi penuhnya dari sesosok pemuda, yang sedari tadi terus mengamati gerakannya. "Pun, aku bisa saja dengan mudah membongkar identitasmu kepada publik, Kuro-_sen_."

Empunya nama menggaris senyum ejekan. "Lucu sekali. Ironi yang patut ditertawakan sampai setengah jalan menuju mati. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi?"

"Cih!" Ingin dia mengumpat, barang sekali untuk membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam. Pemuda yang entah dengan tidak jelasnya tiba-tiba merusuhi sore harinya sepulang waktu sekolah. "Kamu tidak tertawa, ataupun terbahak keras, artinya tak ada yang lucu; pun aku tak merasa tergelitik." _Sama sekali, tidak._

_Set!_

Ikatannya terlepas. Karascherfel melempar tali itu ke perapian, yang dengan cepat dilalap oleh nyala api. Kobarnya bertambah besar, dengan sekilasan asap hitam mengepul di dekat lidah-lidah apinya. Selepasnya, dia menyibak ikatan rambutnya yang tidak lagi rapi, dengan tidak menghiraukan sosok pengamat jejadian di seberang sana.

"Oh, bisa lepas juga, ternyata."

Kuro bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di atas sofa tunggal di bawah tatapan tajam dari satu-satunya gadis manusia dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku heran. Kau manusia. Lebih-lebih perempuan, selisih satu tahun sekian bulan denganku. Tetapi mampu menghajar beberapa anggota dari kami yang notabene dijadikan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," ucapan Kuro terjeda, bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat di samping Karascherfel—yang diam saja, setengah hati dan atensi mendengarkan. "Hanya dengan barang seadanya sebagai senjata. Aku ragu. Terang saja."

Langkahnya kembali. Mengentak, mengisi kesunyian ruang. "Bertanya lagi, meragukan lagi: kau ini, betul sosok seperti yang kaukatakan tadi," jedanya lagi, menoleh pada gadis yang tempo jam diculiknya. Menatap gadis itu, tajam dan menelaah. Sementara tangannya masih kuat; mencengkeram katana; pedang Jepang yang menjadi senjatanya. "... atau jangan-jangan ..."

_Srang!_

"_Hah!_"

Lagi, jeda.

_Sreeett!_

"Uh!"

Namun, kini seperti membawa maut pada selaannya.

_Tap._

Karascherfel membelalak, jantungnya berdebar, astaga, tiba-tiba sekali. Dia bahkan sampai menahan napas saking terkejutnya. Yang barusan terjadi cepatnya bukan main, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari satu kedipan mata; termasuk refleksnya untuk menarik langkah, mengikuti kecepatan dari tebasan pedang Jepang itu.

Dia menyetabilkan napas, mengembalikan fokus dan ketenangannya yang hampir saja buyar seluruhnya. _Hah? Nanika? _ Fokus pandangannya berpindah, dari ujung _katana_ lantas menatap langsung pada keping semerah darah milik pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda ini tampak ingin membunuhnya.

Katana sekali lagi terayun, membuat Karascherfel mundur selangkah lagi ke belakang. Dia mengaduh, menyayangkan refleksnya yang terhalang oleh permukaan karpet yang setengah kasar, membuat gerakan mundurnya yang begitu pendek.

Kalimat Kuro yang diucap tepat sebelum katana itu melayangkan tebasan sekilat cahaya masih terngiang._ 'Atau jangan-jangan' ... apa?_

"Atau jangan-jangan, kaubukan lagi manusia, ya?" Kuro menyeringai. "Haruskah kuanggap kau itu sama saja denganku?"

Usai kalimat itu, Karascherfel menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat terjulur ke depan.

_Syassshh-!_

_Bruk!_

"Ugh!" Pemuda itu mengaduh, setengah menekuk lutut setelah merasakan suatu benda bertekstur keras menghantam leher bagian belakangnya. Belum sempat rampung Kuro dari momentum kesakitannya, Karascherfel sudah berlari, menerjang pemuda itu dengan segenap kecepatannya ...

"Belum cukup untukku!"

... lantas dihujamkannya salah satu jurus pamungkas penghajar lawan yang dikuasainya ...

_Duak!_

_"UHUKH!"_

_Tap, tap!_

"Hah!" Karascherfel menyeringai puas. Tepat sasaran. Tanpa elakan atau balasan lainnya dari pihak lawan yang tersungkur mencium lantai porselen. Ada memar dan lecet berdarah yang di"cipta"kannya. Gadis itu bergemimg di tempat, perlahan bangkit dari posisi berjongkok usai melayangkan satu _mawashi geri_ pada lawan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Duk._

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya?"

Itu kalimat yang terucap setelah hening.

Berikutnya, tak ada suara. Hanya terisi oleh pergerakan dari pemuda yang bangkit terduduk dari ketersungkurannya, seraya mengusap aliran darah dari sudut kanan bibir, di bawah tatapan dingin seorang gadis biasa dengan kemampuan—yang barangkali terkira—di atas rata-rata.

Dia berbalik, memunggungi Kuro yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. "Katamu, aku bukan manusia, 'kan? Lalu menurutmu, aku ini apa? Setan?" katanya setengah mencecar, meski air mukanya tampak begitu datar. _An expressionless face._ seakan tanpa rasa. Seolah tiada ekspresi yang kentara di wajahnya, ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Tolong gunakan otakmu itu untuk melogiskan perkara!"

Tak menunggu respons, Karascherfel melontar kalimat, "Aku manusia, yang seharusnya tidak masuk perhitungan incaran Laboratorium Besar. Pun melesakkan diri ke dalam urusan kehidupan orang lain, itu yang paling tidak aku sukai," ucapnya menjeda, telunjuknya terarah, menunjuk pada Kuro yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh amarah. "... apalagi menarikku untuk masuk dalam urusanmu, urusan Laboratorium Besar, ataupun apapun yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan teknologi mutasi manusia dan teknologi yang bahkan tidak pernah aku percayai."

Karascherfel menarik telunjuk, menurunkan tangannya yang kemudian kembali menggantung lemas. "Aku pergi."

... dan setelahnya, Karascherfel berbalik. Melangkah dan pergi, melengang dan hendak keluar dari tempat ini.

**.**

**~oOo~**

* * *

[[ _a question echoing inside the minds:_

_**"How much freedom do we have left?"**_

_-it echoes when the stage's curtain opens, after the theater master greeted the audiences._

_"Hurry up. Your time's limit."_

_._

_"How do you feel?"_

_"__Fun__?"_

_"__Joy__?"_

_"__Relief__?"_

.

.

**2016: Black Survival (c) **_**ARCHBears, South Korea.**_

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) **_**Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**_

_Please note that I, __**INDONESIAN KARA**__, as the __fanficcer/author__, gain __**no**__ material profits by thinking, writing, and publishing this Indonesian fanfiction._

.

o0o**\- PROGRAMME "T" -**o0o

_written by I__**NDONESIAN KARA**_.

_"Today's programme is: a 't'."_

.

**Rated**: T (R-15+). **Genres: **Science Fiction, Fantasy, Mythologically Logicas (?).

**Languages: **INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia; main), English (for many of direct speechlines of character).

.

**READER****DISCRETION****IS****REALLY****ADVISED****!**

**| kebijaksanaan pembaca amat disarankan. |**

.

.

_"Do you feel the despair around your afterlife? Yeah, you've fallen."_

_Gross and rude voices wailing from the dark at the same time when you just realized:_

_"It's same way with 'reincarnation'. As you see it, you have no other choice."_

_-and "she" shoved yourself into that way without your agreement or any statement._

_._

_In this place, they were dragged by the team from sidelines. _

_Chosen to be the main characters in this theater called "Despaired Life"._

_._

_"Yet. Don't let them know that you're ever fell down."_

_"The aim of this tragedy will open our eyes about: the meaning of 'Life'."_

_"Keep on going, c- cau- cause ..."_

_._

_"__**Hope**__ is still with us." _

_"It is our way to find the meaning of '__**freedom**__', and the answer of '__**life**__'." _]]

.

**\- Indonesia; **_**1st day in October**_** 2019 -**

* * *

***~...0•o•0..~***

**ARC I:**

_**Human**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**\- **_**finished chapter I**_** -**

* * *

_Listen to:_** t*u*h *f*, **_cover by _***e*e*r*ng, A-S2 2019. **

**.**

**[ 1/ *angka delapan yang lagi goleran* ]**

.

**Author's (randomly) Notes:**

Hah- nani the hell is this!? XD

(1) Well, asdfghjkl, idk what I have written here, nggak tahu ini cerita apaan, genre fokus ke apaan- cuma ide lewat yang minta dipublikasi aja, haha- *plak!* Hah, mana itu summary juga panjang sekali jadinya- atau akunya yang keasyikan nulis, ya? Ah, mbuh. Mari anggap sebagai tanda syukuran karena saya terdapuk lagi untuk mengemban tugas mulia menjadi _**JURI INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS**_ lagi untuk tahun ini. ;)

(2) Help. Ini bahkan udah hari kedua bulan November, tapi jumlah kata masih 1500-an aja, dikit banget astaga- harus nulis fanfiksi lagi setiap hari. Target harus dicapai DX

Btw, buat yang sudah baca cerita, apalagi curcolan saya di atas situ, hewhew, pelampiasan online yang salah tempat ini namanya — :"v

.

_**See ya next time! Have your nice days!**_

_**Salam Indonesia!**_

**~INDONESIAN KARA.**

**(Larnetta.)**


End file.
